


Two Worlds, One Family

by dark_angel_lauritachan



Category: Tarzan (1999), Team Fortress 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Romance, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Times, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Mpreg, Slow Burn, Tarzan References, Title From a Disney Song, extra chapter with mpreg, historically unaccurate, huntsman sniper, jungle scout
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27347332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_angel_lauritachan/pseuds/dark_angel_lauritachan
Summary: Basado en el arte de Emi-Ookami en deviantart: Mick Mundy es un cazador que, cansado de su vida sirviendo a la alta sociedad en Inglaterra, decide adentrarse en la selva buscando algo que lo hiciera sentir vivo de nuevo. Lo que encontraría replantearía su idea de regresar alguna vez a la civilización
Relationships: Scout/Sniper (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hace un par de semanas, tonteando por deviantart encontré un hermoso (edit?, no se si tengan un nombre) en sfm. Me pareció tan hermoso que lo terminé dibujando, pero mi cerebro decidió que no era suficiente así que escribí este enorme one shot (que inicialmente iba a ser más corto y con mpreg como el tema principal) para poder sacar toda mi inspiración; me basé en todos sus edits y las descripciones de estos para el desarrollo de la trama, anexo el link de su deviantart aqui:
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/emi-ookami
> 
> Del precioso arte que inició esta locura: https://www.deviantart.com/emi-ookami/art/Deep-look-into-your-eyes-562672258 
> 
> y aprovecho para agradecerle por dejarme escribir este one shot, "thank you very much, your art is really an inspiration for me".  
> Añado que habrá un capítulo extra con mpreg pero no es tan relevante dentro de la historia principal, salvo por algunas cositas. Bueno, aclarando esto espero les encante el resultado, nos leeremos luego

Mick Mundy era un hombre de mundo con gran conocimiento de la naturaleza salvaje, sabía moverse por tierra y agua esquivando los peligros y recolectando valiosos especímenes que después serían vendidos por grandes cantidades de dinero. Los climas tropicales se habían convertido en su elemento siendo muchas veces contratado como guía en expediciones para gente adinerada que buscaba un tour por la selva, a él no le importaba mucho mientras le pagaran bien o no intervinieran con sus propios asuntos.

Su vida de aventuras era la envidia de esos aristócratas que ansiaban el poder y la libertad, de aquellos cazadores comunes que no encontraban un punto de satisfacción con sus presas de campo, él mismo era el sueño de varias damiselas encorsetadas en finos vestidos de seda que buscaban un caballero feroz, una bestia a quien presumir frente a sus amigas, un trofeo del que pudieran jactarse...

La sociedad inglesa buscaba siempre algo de él, y el solo quería alejarse de esta. Este deseo lo hizo tomar un ferri a cualquier isla virgen que nunca hubiese sido explorada aún con el pretexto de buscar algún animal nunca antes visto que pudiera ser mostrado en la gran exposición de Londres de ese año organizada únicamente por el capricho de su majestad la reina, partió así con solo sus ropas y sus armas listo para cualquier cosa que pudiera encontrarse, deseando internamente perderse entre los árboles para no regresar pronto.

La vida de un explorador australiano era exótica para cualquiera que escuchara hablar del oficio, Mick culpaba a las novelas románticas por estas falsas expectativas sobre él, la vida de un cazador era más que unas "vacaciones" y convivir con animales, matar por placer y alimentar criaturas extrañas; intentar explicarlo era agotador y los únicos que entendían los riesgos de morir devorado o perdido eran aquellos otros exploradores experimentados como él.

Su viaje en barco duró días, ¿su destino? África. Había estado varias veces ahí, la corona británica tenía gran interés en ese continente por sus recursos variados y la vida que albergaban; el, sin embargo, se había maravillado absolutamente con las islas aledañas a ese objetivo, a tal punto que se había propuesto adentrarse en estas y descubrir todo lo que podían ofrecer.

La brisa marina golpeó su rostro, revoloteando en sus cabellos negros y tratando de arrancar el sombrero sobre su cabeza; la sirena de la enorme embarcación a vapor sonó entre el ruido de las gaviotas y las olas rompiendo contra su estructura metálica avisando la aproximación a tierra y el arribo al puerto, sus ojos grises y cansados observaban como se acercaban a la costa, siendo recibido por el color verde brillante de las palmeras que se entretejían indicando el inicio de la jungla tropical.

Una vez llegado a puerto Mick objetó cualquier tipo de asistencia que le pudieron ofrecer, otros exploradores trataron de convencerlo de ir en grupo o llevar a alguno que fungiese como cronista de su aventura. Rechazó cualquier tipo de intervención apelando a sus conocimientos en la selva y recurriendo a su nacionalidad estereotípica de "cazador exótico" para convencerlos; funcionó a la perfección sin ser una gran sorpresa para el australiano. Muy pocos caballeros ingleses se atrevían a enfrentarlo por su reputación y algunos rumores regados dentro del lore donde se manejaba, tachándolo a veces de haber sido un niño salvaje criado por canguros o algún espécimen australiano raro.

Su expedición personal inició al tomar un bote de madera con capacidad para al menos un grupo de 4 personas y zarpar a una isla virgen cercana. Era un sitio aún sin explorar, lo sabía porque, a pesar de su proximidad con el muelle nadie había sido capaz de adentrarse y volver con vida... O eso era lo que decían los nativos que la corona tenía bajo su poder como traductores y guías. Mick había convivido con ellos en persona y aprendido un poco de su lengua natal, estos le contaban historias sobre las islas, afirmando la existencia de guardianes y espíritus que cuidaban el corazón de las mismas, leyendas que afirmaban que en una de estas se encontraba un ente, algún ser con forma humanoide que se movía ágil por los troncos de los árboles aguardando por extraños que se atrevieran a dañar su hogar.

Estos nativos aseguraban oír a este ser en las noches haciendo eco entre el silencio de la jungla, las pocas veces que se había avistado lo describían como un niño de ojos azules y semblante feroz que arrastraba un grillete como alma en pena, llegando a creer que tal vez, y solo tal vez llegó a ser un humanos como ellos.

Leyendas como estas existían en todo el mundo, su país de origen tenía las suyas, incluso habían anécdotas y relatos que parecían ser universales con versiones en cada país que visitaba donde lo único que podía variar serían las descripciones y las experiencias contadas por los lugareños. India y China también tenían sus propios guardianes y demonios; a pesar del folclore y las costumbres el cazador era escéptico a estos, puede que si haya algo ahí afuera acechando, pero no pensaba que fuese un espectro.

El atardecer se ponía en el horizonte, adentrarse a lo desconocido bajo la luz de la luna era lo más estúpido que alguien podría hacer y Mick lo sabía, lo mejor era estar cerca de la costa por esa noche, armar un pequeño campamento y al dia siguiente iniciar la exploración; caminó unos metros encontrando un sitio lejos de la arena y más cerca de la vegetación, un pequeño sitio entre la playa y la selva donde estaría a salvo en ese momento. Montó una tienda, creó una fogata con ramas y madera de cocoteros, recolectó fruta fresca para su cena y se puso cómodo sin notar los ojos azules mirando oculto entre el follaje cada uno de sus movimientos.

***********************************************************************************************

La mañana siguiente presagiaba lo que parecía ser una tormenta, el cielo azul brillante tenía algunas nubes esparcidas pero el mar estaba bravo con las olas creciendo y estrellándose de manera violenta en la costa. Aún con ese clima, Mick decidió aventurarse en la selva virgen con uno de sus rifles cargados y un machete en mano para abrirse camino; el hombre no sabía qué estaba buscando además de tener la idea de alejarse y perderse en la selva. Sus sentidos estaban alertas, sus oídos se agudizaron intentando reconocer los sonidos que la naturaleza le podía brindar. Escuchaba sus propias botas aplastando y rompiendo hierbajos altos, el sonido que hacía su machete al cortar, las aves piando en las copas de los árboles, el aleteo de estas y su aterrizar, el zumbar de los insectos, el llamado de los primates... Un movimiento cerca suyo.

Giró sus ojos apuntando con su hoja de metal, trató de buscar entre la densidad de la flora aquello que pudiera ocultarse en esta, giró en silencio, se movió despacio intentando localizar al responsable de ese sonido... pero no lo logró. Aflojó el agarre del mango relajando su cuerpo en el proceso, suspiró aún estando a la defensiva y siguió en camino recto.

Entre más caminaba hacia el corazón de la selva su mente hacía lo mismo con sus pensamientos, adentrándolo en dudas que no sabía como responder; no estaba concentrado del todo, su espíritu en ese momento no era el mismo que en otras expediciones, su idea de la soledad en la selva ya no parecía tan buena idea con cada paso que daba y el sol en la copa de los árboles parecía moverse...  
El clima húmedo pareció irritarle por primera vez en su vida, estaba sintiéndose agotado en todo sentido, tal vez estaba empezando a tener un golpe de calor porque por un momento pareció desorientado, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba caminando?, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Dónde estaba y a dónde debía ir? Sacudió su cabeza intentando ignorar el malestar creciente, suponía era una migraña o algo así, sus pies dolieron y su boca se sentía seca. No quería admitirlo pero necesitaba descansar un poco antes de seguir; para su buena suerte el sonido de agua corriendo llamó su atención. Si había agua cerca entonces podría haber un riachuelo y el cauce de este podría ayudarlo a orientarse mejor, tomó algo de aire e hizo un esfuerzo para no desmayarse.

En efecto, el agua provenía de un pequeño río que nacía en un claro entre toda la vegetación. Mick se acercó a este con su botellón inspeccionando el agua antes de recoger un poco para el camino, bebió un trago y luego entre sus manos tomó más para enjuagarse el rostro. "¡Eso necesitaba!", pensó, sintiéndo parte de su malestar despejarse de sus ojos y frente. Goteó escurriendo el exceso y secando con la manga de su camisa sobre sus párpados, cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo alcanzó a ver algo corriendo en la lejanía, ¿un leopardo tal vez? No estaba seguro y en ese momento pensaba que tal vez se estaba mareando por ver tanto verde a su alrededor.

-Necesito descansar- murmuró con voz ronca siguiendo el cauce del pequeño camino de agua recién encontrado.

***********************************************************************************************

Mick no estaba preparado para lo que pareció ser su mayor descubrimiento hasta ahora, no solo había dado con el nacimiento del riachuelo, sino que había dado con una cascada en medio de la frondosa jungla, un pequeño oasis en lo que el creyó había llegado al corazón de la selva.

Estaba maravillado, no por la belleza que se le presentaba frente a él, no por la realización de haber encontrado el centro de la isla vírgen, ni mucho menos por como los árboles se abrían alrededor de la misma dejando ver pequeños trozos del cielo nublado iluminando el sitio. No, hubo un par de cosas que le llamaron la atención: no había depredadores cerca... a excepción de la figura delgada bebiendo del lago.

-¿Un leopardo?- era la primera vez que podría documentar uno a esa distancia.

Los felinos grandes no eran su especialidad y parecía que repelían de su prescencia, ¿cocodrilos? había peleado con algunos, ¿gorilas? había tenido el honor de presenciar el primer avistamiento de uno con su cría, ¿tigres? tuvo más suerte de estar en medio de una estampida de elefantes antes de toparse con alguno en su viaje a la India durante "la ruta de la seda".

Sacó su rifle con mirilla y apuntó al majestuoso felino que bebía a metros de él para observarlo más de cerca, no iba a arriesgarse a ser devorado por este si entraba a su territorio, al menos no por ahora.

Sin duda era un espécimen magnífico, su estilizada figura parecía posar grácilmente para el, su pelaje anaranjado con manchas era exquisito a la vista, una mercancía preciada para cualquiera que pudiera pagar por ella. Miró más, moviendo la lente intentando enfocar el cuerpo completo del animal frente suyo apenas notaba el rostro pero había algo que no parecía concordar con este, enfocó la lente más de cerca entonces. El efecto de ojo de pescado distorsionaba a la imponente criatura dándole una apariencia distinta a las ilustraciones de los libros, este animal era distinto, carecía de la mitad de su pelaje en el lomo, no podía distinguir la cola y lo más importante... no era un leopardo lo que estaba viendo.

Al darse cuenta abrió ambos ojos bajando el arma en estado de shock...

-¿Un niño?- murmuró incrédulo por la visión, pestañeó varias veces desde su posición creyéndose loco en ese momento y volvió a enfocar para asegurarse

Se había ido, el niño con las pieles cubriendo su rostro y cintura ya no estaba ahí. "¿Estaré alucinando?" pensó confundido creyendo que en definitiva la humedad le estaba haciendo algún tipo de daño a su cabeza, tal vez estaba presentando fiebre selvática y moriría pronto... Gruñó y volvió a bajar su arma, solo para encontrarse cara a cara con el chico que había visto antes.

Era un muchacho caucásico de complexión delgada, los mechones de cabello que se escapaban bajo la piel que usaba sobre su cabeza eran de un rubio oscuro llegando a rozar con el castaño, de ojos grandes y azules... Expresivos pero feroces. Su cuerpo bronceado tenía algunas pecas esparcidas en este, siendo más notorias en el área del rostro, poseía una gran cantidad de cicatrices y marcas defensivas en sus brazos y piernas.

Mick contuvo el aliento observando los curiosos ojos revisándolo de arriba abajo con una expresión similar a la de un animal cazando su presa. El cuerpo del chico se tensó al mirar mejor el rifle que tenía en su poder, parecía saber lo que era un arma.

-Oye, tranquilo, no voy a hacerte nada- retrocedió un poco, el rubio en cambio avanzó

-Tranquilo, no pienso disparar... No quería entrar en tu territorio- dio otro paso atrás y él otro un paso adelante. Su expresión era extraña, se mantenía a la defensiva pero a la vez seguía teniendo esa curiosidad marcada en sus acciones. ¿Estaba jugando con él? ¿Pensaba atacarlo? incluso consideró que aquel muchacho salvaje podría ser un caníbal, pero eso era ridículo, ¿cierto?

Tropezó con sus propios pies cayendo de sentón haciendo polvo alrededor suyo, el extraño aprovechó esto para acercarse aún más terminando a poca distancia de él, con los brazos y piernas apoyándose en el suelo acorralando al cazador con su propio cuerpo. 

-Hey, no tan cerca- trató de poner distancia con su mano pero no retrocedió, en cambio el chico se aventuró a examinarlo olisqueandolo. Su nariz se paseó libremente por su mano percibiendo el olor de la pólvora de su rifle, luego olió su camisa... Olía fresco, se acercó a su cuello y rostro percibiendo el aroma de su colonia.

-E... enserio, me estás poniendo nervioso- su mano le empujó un poco y la vista del rubio volvió a esta

Tomó su mano apretándola un poco mirándola más detenidamente, contó los dedos jugando con esta, abrió su palma y puso la suya en contra comparando la forma y el tamaño, maravillándose por descubrir que encajaban a la perfección. 

Mick se sintió absorto por lo que estaba pasando, ¿este chico está solo?, ¿no ha visto a otras personas además de él?. Decidió no retirar su mano asimilando lo que el muchacho hacía.

El chico dejó escapar un jadeo parpadeando varias veces con la boca entreabierta "es igual a mi", pensó subiendo su rostro para volver a mirar al hombre.

Ambos ojos se encontraron entonces, los dos viéndose reflejados en las pupilas del otro sintiéndo un extraño cosquilleo en sus espaldas. Una conexión indescriptible pero cómoda que se vió interrumpida cuando el rubio notó su sombrero.

-Ah, ¿esto?- señaló al notar como la mano que estaba sobre la suya hace unos minutos se acercaba a su cabeza para tomarlo. Mick lo retiró para acercarlo al chico. -Es una antigüedad, fue un regalo y yo lo decoré con algunos colmillos como los que traes en tu cuello- señaló el marfil blanco alrededor de la correa -¿lo vez?-

Scout lo tomó sintiendo la textura del sombrero en sus manos, lo olisqueó e intentó quitar uno de los colmillos que tenía.

-Eres un caso raro, ¿eh?-

-Ra...ro...- habló con dificultad arrastrando las palabras

-Si, raro... Oye, ¡hablaste! ¿Puedes entender lo que trato de decir?-

El rubio se quedó pensativo.

-¿Qué palabras entiendes?-

-Palabras...-

-¿Tienes un nombre?-

-Scout... ellos... nombre... Scout-

Scout, no era un nombre como tal, pero era de las pocas cosas que el chico aún recordaba de su vida pasada.

-¿Quienes son ellos?-

Scout señaló el grillete que tenía en su muñeca derecha, oxidado, aún con una cadena rota colgando de este. -Ellos hicieron... a Scout.... playa... barco... lastimar a Scout... Tener uno... como ellos- Scout señaló entonces el arma en el suelo

Mick observó el rifle abandonado aún lado suyo, lo tomó y acercó al chico, este retrocedió algo asustado pero sin quitar la vista del arma. Con la información que Scout pudo darle solo suponía que pudo haber sido vendido como esclavo, y por como actuaba al ver su arma, suponía que llegó a ver algo que lo traumatizó. El cazador lo miró captando enseguida en su rostro el temor y la tensión que le causaba el arma, suspiró y la guardó en la funda que cargaba en su espalda, poco después un trueno retumbó en el cielo, asustando y ahuyentando al chico en ese momento. Mick suspiró, debía asentarse y refugiarse de la lluvia lo antes posible.

***********************************************************************************************Montó su campamento muy cerca del sitio donde encontró al muchacho, a una distancia considerable donde pudiera bajar a la cascada y recoger agua o darse un baño cada cierto tiempo, pronto descubrió que el muchacho tenía el típico comportamiento de un depredador un par de días después de su primer encuentro al notar una zona en el pequeño lago donde el chico solía meterse y capturar peces con sus manos, o en su defecto con una lanza de madera. Scout lo atrapó un par de veces, en esas veces su pose cambiaba a una de defensa, protegiendo su alimento del hombre, lanzaba una amenaza gruñendo y mostrando sus dientes al cazador enviando el mensaje de "acércate más y te atacaré, esto es mío"; Mick entonces decidió tomar distancia del chico y bajar cada tres días al lago a recolectar agua para enviarle su propio mensaje: "no pienso ser una amenaza para ti, respeto tu territorio".  
Cuando no iba a recolectar agua, el australiano de cabellos negros exploraba los alrededores llevando consigo una mochila ligera cargada con una escopeta pequeña, su bitácora y algunas provisiones para aguantar el día, al regresar a su campamento solía traer consigo pequeñas presas para cenar, algunos frutos y flores exóticas que pondría en un par de libros y algunas veces un par de rasguños y cortadas en sus brazos, heridas superficiales que podían ser curadas.

Al transcurrir el tiempo y las páginas de su bitácora se llenaban con bocetos y notas sobre su estancia, el chico salvaje iba tomando más confianza y recuperando esa curiosidad presentada durante su primer encuentro. Scout observaba de lejos el ir y venir de su raro "huesped", era fascinante y misterioso para él y el hombre pareció darse cuenta de ese pasatiempo que iba desarrollándose en el pecoso salvaje. Sabía que en su ausencia el chico irrumpía en su tienda, lo sabía por el desastre que encontraba en su campamento al volver antes de la puesta de sol, lo sabía porque a veces iban desapareciendo algunas de sus pertenencias y eran reemplazadas por presas que había cazado, aún frescas y con la sangre manchando sus sábanas y la poca ropa que tenía consigo, su plan había brindado sus frutos y ahora Scout había desarrollado la suficiente confianza para acercarse a él sin verlo como una amenaza.

-Hey- en uno de esos días que bajó a la cascada a recolectar agua, encontró de nuevo al chico tratando de capturar peces con su lanza. LLamó su atención agitando su mano en el viento, este respondió al saludo imitando el movimiento sin entender del todo que era -oye, ¿cómo estas?- preguntó realmente sin pensar en que habría una respuesta

Scout lo miró confundido sin saber que hacer o que responder, habían palabras que no recordaba del todo o que no entendía su significado y era frustrante para él eso. El cazador pareció notarlo y se le ocurrió una idea.

-¿Puedes hacer esto?- señaló su mano he hizo el gesto de levantar el pulgar, Scout lo imitó -haz eso la siguiente vez que te pregunte y no estes lastimado o molesto-

El rubio cenizo solo miró fijo el pulgar procesando la información que le dió su extraño huésped, titubeó mirando su propio pulgar y luego regresó la vista a la del hombre entendiendo a lo que se refería. Formó una "o" con su boca y sus ojos se iluminaron entendiendo lo que se refería el extraño, asintió con entusiasmo y luego dejó a un lado su lanza para sumergirse en el agua.

El cazador que observó la curiosa escena hizo una mueca con su boca ante lo que vió "¿qué tenía en mente este chico tan extraño?", sumergió su botellón llenándolo y luego se aproximó a llenar una cacerola que tenía con él y así evitar bajar diario al lago. 

Se detuvo al observar su propio reflejo en el cristalino líquido, las ojeras que tenía disminuyeron bajo sus ojos, su piel bronceada lucía brillante por el sudor, su cabello negro había crecido un poco al igual que la barba que tenía, los ojos grises mantenían su porte melancólico pero ahora se veían un poco más vivos, creyó haber encontrado una nueva cicatriz en su mejilla y un par de piquetes de mosquito cerca de su nariz. Tocó su mejilla buscando la cortada que vió, sintiéndose momentáneamente perdido en su propio reflejo, pensando en lo distinto que parecía lucir.

-¡AEGH!- el chapoteo del agua y el jadeo del chico salvaje terminaron por distraerlo de su propia mente. Scout resurgió del lago con la piel que usaba sobre su cabeza chorreando y dificultando parte de su visión, un par de enormes peces en sus manos y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Salió del agua dando grandes zancadas aproximándose al cazador, estiró su mano y le ofreció el pez más grande que encontró -come- demandó el chico aún con el pescado agitándose entre su palma

-Um...-

-Comida, Scout darte comida, ¡come!- empujó el pescado a su pecho siendo mucho más insistente, el cazador aceptó el pez.

-Gracias compañero... supongo. Pero yo no puedo comer esto así- 

-Fuego- exclamó Scout tirando de su improvisado gorro, descubriendo su cabello mojado que cubría la mitad de los ojos -Scout hacer fuego-

-No te molestes, yo puedo hacerlo- Mick pensó un poco lo que iba a decir, tal vez podría ser su oportunidad de hacer por completo las paces con el chico, así que se arriesgó -Pero puedes comer conmigo si quieres- ofreció amable señalándose a él, luego al chico e imitó la acción de comer, y Scout asintió casi al instante.

-Bien, sígueme entonces- empezó a caminar a su campamento, dio algunos pasos y giró para revisar si el rubio le seguía de cerca.

El chico se acercó curioso y una vez que hizo esto Mick repitió la acción un par de veces más hasta que Scout entendió la idea.

***********************************************************************************************

La noche estrellada podía apreciarse desde el campamento del cazador, Scout pasó todo el día pegado al hombre, aprendiendo de cada cosa que este sacaba de su tienda y recordando algunas otras cosas que parecía haber olvidado. El chico salvaje finalmente supo como se llamaba su huésped: Mick, corto para Michael pero nadie, a excepción de sus padres le decían de esa manera; supo que su apellido era Mundy también y a él le pareció una palabra graciosa que podría repetir todo el tiempo. Supo que al igual que él era un cazador, uno que usaba armas como la que había visto para capturar a sus presas y era recompensado por esto, este hombre le habló un poco de un sitio llamado Australia, donde habían animales raros y el clima era como la selva pero sin tantos árboles, el sitio donde creció, y mientras la cena se cocinaba en la fogata también escuchó sobre otro lugar llamado Inglaterra, donde habían personas que bebían mucho té y veneraban a una reina, algo sobre sombreros enormes, pescado y papas, bailes en salones entre otras cosas que no entendió con su vocabulario limitado.

Ambos disfrutaron del pescado observando las estrellas, Mick señalaba un par de aquellos puntos e intentaba explicarle al chico sobre algo llamado constelaciones.

-Esa que esta ahí es la osa mayor- formó una figura rara marcando con su dedo varias de esas estrellas, Scout no veía la forma de un oso -se supone que si la sigues nunca estarás perdido-

-Per...di...do- repitió la palabra aún intentando buscar la forma del oso entre tantas estrellas

-Es un dicho que tienen los marineros, suelen usar las estrellas para encontrar el camino a casa- explicó lo mejor que pudo, esperando que Scout conociera algo de lo que había dicho

-Casa...-

-Ujum... ¿tienes una casa? ¿Un refugio o un lugar donde puedas dormir?- preguntó intrigado, el pasado olvidado del chico era un tema de interés para el hombre.

-Cueva... Scout dormir en cuevas- afirmó pensando un poco más sobre la idea de una casa

Mick notó el aroma del pescado cociéndose entre carrizos, revisó de forma superficial y decidió que estaba listo. Tomó el pescado y lo cortó en 4 partes, luego le dió un par de estas a Scout.

-Toma, come- señaló haciendo el gesto de comer, Scout no se negó y mordió la carne con ansias, saboreándola en su boca mordió más, haciendo ruidos de satisfacción al comer, ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había probado algo así?

-Está bueno, ¿verdad? Le puse un par de especias para mejorar el sabor- Mick mordió su propia porción, masticando pausado, disfrutando de su alimento -es de lo poco que extraño de Inglaterra-

Scout no escuchaba el intento de conversación que el hombre mantenía, estaba concentrado en arrasar con su comida y llenar su estómago, darle a su lengua más de ese sabor fresco, amargo pero tan delicioso que lo hacía feliz. Pronto terminó su porción y con esta la sensación de satisfacción que le causaba, al darse cuenta de esto hizo un ruido de decepción... Solo le quedaba chuparse los dedos y lamer sus manos.

El cazador fue más lento con su porción, comió todo dando mordidas grandes pero masticando lento, todo lo contrario al chico. Cuando terminó su porción miró al muchacho tratando de limpiar sus manos con su propia lengua, lamiendo los restos del pescado y luego, lamiendo los restos de óxido que tenía en la muñeca derecha; Mick se dió cuenta del daño en la piel de Scout cuando vió más de cerca su brazo: había tenido esa cosa por mucho tiempo, las marcas de cortes y rasguños eran evidentes en su brazo y le sorprendía que no hubiera tenido gangrena. Pensó un poco más, tal vez había tenido otro en su muñeca izquierda también o alguno de sus tobillos y el que aún conservaba era el único del que no pudo safarse.

-Scout, ¿confías en mí?- preguntó sin saber con exactitud como podría convencerlo o mostrarle que podía liberarlo

Scout al escuchar su nombre dejó de lamer sus viejas cicatrices, giró a ver a Mick esperando que dijera otra pregunta.

Al ver que no había reacción intentó de nuevo -¿sabes lo que es un amigo?-

-Amigo...- pareció pensarlo un poco, asintió con la cabeza

El australiano sonrió, palpó con su mano el espacio que había entre ambos y luego dijo -¿Quieres que seamos amigos?- preguntó, gesticulando con las manos esperando la respuesta del chico

-Amigo...- repitió de nuevo acercándose curioso al sitio donde estaba el hombre, lo miró con sus grandes ojos azules y volvió a asentir, sin saber del todo que pasaría. Había algo que no supo identificar en el fondo de su mente que le mandaba una señal de alarma, ¿un recuerdo tal vez? Scout lo reprimió absorto por saber que era lo que Mick tenía entre manos.

Mick sonrió al ver que tenía la aprobación del chico, tomó su brazo derecho y lo colocó en su regazo, luego, con un par de herramientas que tenía cerca se puso manos a la obra.

-Esto solo tardará un momento, trata de no moverte mucho- buscó la cerradura del grillete con ayuda de la iluminación natural de la luna y con un trozo de alambre forzó la misma.

Scout miraba atento lo que estaba pasando, ¿acaso, estaba intentando quitarle esa cosa? parpadeó sin quitar ojo de encima, un par de movimientos más y se escuchó el click de la cerradura ceder. Mick la abrió con algo de fuerza y trozos de metal oxidado cayeron al suelo.

-Esperame aquí- tiró el grillete aún con la cadena rota al lado de la fogata, se levantó y apresuró a buscar algo dentro de su tienda.

Scout frotó su muñeca lastimada entre sus dedos, sintió su piel después de tantos años y no supo que hacer... Era libre de esa molestia.

-Trata de no tocarla tanto- regresó con su botellón con agua, un frasco de color café y vendaje blanco. Limpió su herida y trató de frotar la muñeca con el contenido del frasco, pero el ardor que le causó al chico hizo que retirara su brazo como si hubiera estado en el fuego. 

-Tranquilo, esto ayudará a que no duela después- ofreció y dudoso, Scout volvió a estirar su brazo hacia Mick. Hiseó y se quejó un par de veces más y habiendo terminado esto, el australiano envolvió el vendaje en su muñeca.

-Listo, esto evitará que se infecte- pronunció orgulloso de su trabajo, sonrió y miró al chico

Scout no podía dejar de mirar su muñeca, estaba incrédulo y muy feliz por ya no sentir el roce del metal oxidado sobre su piel, sus ojos se aguadaron y su sonrisa se ensanchó, miró a Mick tratando de gesticular una manera de decir gracias, solo podía mover sus brazos y saltar en su sitio haciendo ruidos de felicidad con su boca. A Mick pareció no importarle mucho eso, a pesar de todo entendía lo que este muchacho trataba de decirle.

-De nada, Scout- 

A partir de ese momento, Scout se empeñó en mostrarle su gratitud con lo que mejor podía hacer: empezó a visitar al hombre por las mañanas llevándole fruta, dándole las mejores presas que capturaba, siguiéndolo de cerca en sus expediciones y fungiendo como su auto impuesto protector, Scout quiso retribuirle con sus propias lecciones mostrándole como capturar peces con herramientas rudimentarias, a recolectar los mejores frutos de la cima de los árboles, a encontrar refugio en medio del laberinto de árboles que representaba la jungla donde él vivía y aunque Mick ya conocía mucho de esto decidió no rechazar la ayuda del muchacho.

Mick quiso retribuirle también enseñándole lo básico en cuanto al manejo de sus armas de fuego, también tuvo que volver a enseñarle a comunicarse con palabras, Su corazón brincaba cada que veía ese entusiasmo reflejarse en las facciones del menor, su sonrisa orgullosa estaba comenzando a mover algo dentro de él y con cada día que pasaba la idea de volver con los suyos algún día se alejaba... Puede que finalmente haya encontrado lo que le hacía falta en esos ojos azules que lo observaban con curiosidad y fascinación cada que aprendía algo nuevo u olvidado, cuando esos labios trataban de pronunciar una nueva palabra y se sorprendía por el sonido de su propia voz, cuando esos brazos se agitaban ansiosos al saber que había logrado algo nuevo. El solitario cazador había caído presa del chico salvaje.

Scout en cambio también comenzaba a sentir algo por ese extraño hombre, pero no sabía con exactitud que podría ser; estar aislado y ser el único de su especie en un lugar como lo era la selva lo habían convertido en un sobreviviente con la mente de un niño curioso. El contacto con alguien como él era maravilloso, ya no se sentía solo y pasar tiempo con Mick lo llenaba de una felicidad inmensa que ninguna otra actividad que hubiera hecho antes le dejaba. Claro, siempre podía sentirse orgulloso al cazar algo de un tamaño considerable o haber ganado una lucha por territorio con algún depredador que se acercara a sus dominios, ser el más fuerte y un sobreviviente inato alimentaban ese orgullo que inflaba su pecho y adornaba su cabeza siendo representado con la piel que usaba, pero todo eso no le causaban las mismas sensaciones que Mick causaban en su cuerpo; como cuando este hablaba contándole sobre ese mundo lejos de la selva con gente elegante que usaba ropa ajustada y zapatos que aprisionaban sus pies, cuando sus manos lastimadas eran acunadas por las más grandes del cazador y tratadas con cuidado para que sanaran lento, o cuando esos ojos grises, cansados y a veces vacíos parecían iluminarse por sus logros, mirándolo solo a él... Solo para él...

Si la amistad se sentía así de bien entonces quería que Mick nunca se fuera de su lado; o tal vez si lo llevaba con él a Londres Scout podría tener ese lazo con más gente, conocer a más personas y hablar con ellas, sobre todo, así como lo hacía con el cazador pues en su imaginación el resto de los humanos eran tan amables y geniales como ese australiano y quería creer que todo el mundo allá afuera era idéntico a Mick.

-No, no- Mick le explicó un día al contarle sobre el porqué le gustaría ir con él a Inglaterra –así no es como funciona. No hay dos personas iguales, solo parecidas entre sí. Hay excepciones, como hermanos que nacen al mismo tiempo, pero, aunque se vean igual, por dentro son distintos-.

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó curioso, quería entenderlo

-Pues, tienen diferentes sentimientos, les gustan cosas diferentes... es algo que te vas dando cuenta cuando el tiempo pasa-

-Oh- respondió, luego volvió a preguntar – ¿entonces no hay más como tú? –

-Hay gente que tendrá cosas parecidas a mí, pero no, no hay nadie que se parezca a mí en todo sentido-

\- ¿Y en Australia? - preguntó de nuevo, tal vez si en Inglaterra no había gente como él entonces estarían en el sitio donde nació

Mick sonrió, puso su mano sobre la cabeza del chico y le acarició, Scout encontraba este gesto placentero y muy cómodo

-Tampoco en Australia, solo yo...-

Era una lástima para el rubio, pero también era bueno, si solo existía un Mick en todo el mundo y ese Mick era su amigo entonces estaba feliz por ser amigo de alguien como él.

***********************************************************************************************

No sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde haberse adentrado en la selva virgen y haber hecho contacto con el chico salvaje, tal vez habían pasado meses y ya lo darían por muerto entre el resto de sus compañeros, pero no le importaba en este punto, aún si la reina enviaba una de sus tropas a buscarlo por todo el Congo no pensaba regresar y dejar solo al chico de nuevo.

¿Regresarás a Inglaterra? - Scout inició su pregunta, evitó ver a Mick a los ojos concentrándose en el periquito que estaba en los hombros del cazador

-No tengo interés en volver- fue su simple respuesta

\- ¿Por mí? -

\- No, tú no tienes la culpa... Me estaba sintiendo abrumado y aburrido, por eso vine aquí, para alejarme de todos esos ingleses estirados, sus ridículos trajes y ese acento gracioso

-Tú hablas gracioso y no eres inglés-

-Tú también hablas gracioso, niño- los periquitos volaron a su alrededor, una pequeña parejita aterrizó en su sombrero y otro más en su otro hombro

-Les gustas mucho- afirmó el chico, extendió su mano y otro periquito aterrizó en esta, Scout lo acarició mostrando sus dientes con una sonrisa amable -me gustas mucho- confesó el rubio cenizo sin darse cuenta de sus propias palabras, acarició al ave manteniendo la sonrisa.

Mick ignoró al ave que se había acomodado en su propia mano para ver al niño, sus palabras eran sinceras y las dijo con tanta naturalidad que la idea que se formó en su mente desapareció de inmediato, Scout solo se refería a que lo veía como un amigo, tal vez el único mejor amigo de toda su vida y aunque debió crecer deprisa para sobrevivir y adaptarse a los peligros de la naturaleza, a veces pensaba como un niño inocente.

-Heh, es porque somo amigos- se tensó sintiéndose por primera vez incómodo con Scout en todo el tiempo que se conocían, tragó duro y las aves volaron regresando a sus nidos. 

El atardecer empezaba a formarse en el horizonte y el sonido de la selva con este se iba intensificando, era hora de volver a su refugio y empezar a buscar la cena.  
Scout y Mick volvieron al lago donde se encontraron la primera vez, su lazo se había fortalecido tanto que habían llegado a un acuerdo donde ambos pudieran coexistir, pues el rubio cenizo se negaba ahora a alejarse del ex cazador y este estaba de acuerdo con eso, mientras respetara su espacio personal. Se había convertido en una relación simbiótica donde ambos convivían juntos, siendo el más joven quien buscaba el alimento y el otro quien preparaba la cena y se encargaba de proteger el territorio, algo que en la civilización podría considerarse como la idea de un matrimonio, un pensamiento que el australiano no diría en voz alta.

Esa noche no fue como otras, no solo porque la luna estaba ausente en el cielo y algunas estrellas parecían caer de este, tampoco porque la cena era la carne de un primate pequeño que Mick nunca había visto antes y no quería preguntar ni mucho menos porque el sonido de la cascada era lo único que parecía oírse entre toda la jungla. El fuego quemaba consumiendo los restos de la madera recolectada del suelo, las sobras de la presa que trajo Scout estaban almacenadas y a salvo de las hormigas o cualquier carroñero que se acercara, Mick estaba distraído con la maravilla de las estrellas fugaces cuando el rubio apareció con un tazón de cerámica y algunas bayas en este.

-Mick...- llamó mirando al hombre con sus ojos enormes puestos en su rostro

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó antes de observar el objeto que Scout traía en sus manos

-Tu amigo, ¿Scout tu amigo?- preguntó a pesar de haber escuchado su afirmación antes

El australiano negó con la cabeza sonriendo con una línea delgada en sus labios -claro que eres mi amigo, tonto. ¿Qué traes ahí?-

Scout dudó un poco pero mostró el plato con las bayas dentro -Scout hacer pintura, Scout marcar amigo-

-Ya veo... esta es tu versión de un brazalete de la amistad- pensó dejando al chico triturar las bayas con sus propias manos

Esperó un poco e ignoró el hecho de que en su mezcla además de los frutos y agua pusiera sangre de una de sus presas en los ingredientes, cuando estuvo listo, se acercó a él.

-Scout recuerda pregunta... "¿confías en mi?- empezó el discurso, untando la mezcla en el rostro y cuerpo ajeno, tratando de hacer unas marcas similares a las que él solía ponerse en sus ojos y en sus brazos. 

Era lento, podía sentir el tacto del chico sobre su piel causándole escalofríos, algunos pensarían que era un intento de pintura ceremonial, un simple juego de niños, pero para el rubio significaba mucho más que eso y Mick lo respetaba

-...Scout creer que Mick ser raro, lucir como Scout pero tener cosas extrañas. Luego Mick liberar a Scout y ser amigos, Scout confiar en Mick ahora- metió su mano en la mezcla y luego la puso sobre el pecho del australiano, justo encima de su corazón. -¿Mick confiar en Scout?- preguntó mirando al ex cazador directo a los ojos.

De nuevo, ambas miradas se encontraron entre si, reflejándose como dos iguales pero a la vez distintos. Gris tormenta y azul celeste, una mezcla perfecta y una reacción inesperada. Scout se sorprendió un poco al sentir de repente sobre su palma el latir del corazón del australiano, era tan fuerte que incluso podía escucharlo sin estar recostado sobre su pecho ¿Qué era esta reacción, por qué el rostro de Mick estaba rosa y por que él estaba comenzando a sentir calor en sus mejillas?

El hombre de cabellos negros no contestó, parecía perdido entre las pecas del rostro del rubio cenizo, si lo pensaba un poco era como las estrellas del cielo nocturno y los ojos de Scout eran como el océano, grandes y llenos de misterios por explorar.

-¿Mick?- preguntó, ahora escuchando sus propios latidos retumbando en sus oídos internos, era algo nuevo que complementaba aquello que aún no era capaz de describir.

-Scout- susurró faltándole el aliento, se aproximó a su rostro mirando sus labios suaves y delgados -confío en ti- empujó suave y selló la boca del chico con la suya.

Scout abrió los ojos en sorpresa, jadeando por el repentino atrevimiento del hombre, su rostro quemaba y sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse, el beso era tan dulce y se sentía tan bien que no quiso quitarse o empujar al hombre, empezaba a ceder siendo víctima del latir acelerado de su corazón y mariposas revoloteando en su estómago.

Mick se separó de Scout, que parecía atontado por el beso. -¿Qué es?- preguntó tocando sus labios, queriendo entender que había sido esa sensación

-Se llama beso, es algo que le das a alguien cuando estas enamorado-

-¿Enamo...rado?- parpadeo varias veces, y entonces empezó a entender muchas cosas

-¿Scout?-

-Más- pidió suplicando -¡Mas!- insistió entusiasmado por el nuevo descubrimiento

-Tranquilo, te daré más si eso es lo que quieres- Mick soltó una carcajada suave, Scout prácticamente estaba sobre su regazo esperando volver a sentir esa sensación, lo que es estar enamorado.

Una vez más posó sus labios sobre los ajenos, rosándolos delicadamente, cerrando los ojos en el proceso y atrayendo al cuerpo del muchacho a su pecho, Scout respondió positivamente, dejándose llevar por el momento, cayendo profundamente en la sensación de calidez en su pecho y estómago, sintiendo electricidad en todo su cuerpo.

***

*  
*  
*

Siendo también presa del amor.


	2. Chapter Bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Algo del pasado de Jungle Scout, plus, menciones de mpreg.

La lluvia caía en la selva filtrándose entre las copas de los árboles, era una lluvia torrencial que salpicaba creando pequeños charcos entre la hierba alta, el sonido del cielo rugiendo y los rayos ocasionales iluminaban a su alrededor cuando se hacían presentes. Le recordaba mucho a esa lluvia constante que solía ver en Inglaterra, recordaba el sonido del chapoteo de los elegantes zapatos en las calles empedradas, el bullicio de la gente que corría a refugiarse del clima, el cielo gris y el panorama de la ciudad que siempre parecía estar en una tonalidad monocromática y aburrida.  
Dentro de la cueva, el calor que guardaba mantenía a ambos hombre secos y a salvo de las grandes gotas, Mick acariciaba la espalda desnuda de su compañero mientras observaba cómo el cielo parecía caerse fuera, Scout estaba cómodo acurrucado en sus piernas también mirando el caer de la lluvia, escuchando el murmullo de las gotas, siendo arrullado por estas e intentando no ceder a su cansancio.

-No deberías forzarte tanto- el ex cazador le dijo en un susurro continuando con el masaje en su espalda, frotaba pasando las yemas de sus dedos de arriba a abajo, causándole un placentero escalofrío -deberías hacerle caso a tu cuerpo y dormir.

Scout protestó con un sonido que a Mick le pareció adorable, el poderoso niño de la selva estaba siendo arrogante y orgulloso como siempre. -Dormir no, debo protegernos- 

Mick enarcó una ceja deteniendo momentáneamente las caricias en la espalda cubierta de pecas del chico -¿Es eso? ¿Quieres seguir protegiéndonos aún en tu estado?- sonrió ahora acariciando los cabellos rubios, revolviendo suave, despeinando al muchacho que se dejaba llevar por ese gesto sobre su cabeza. -¿Eres tan necio, lo sabías?-

Hipnotizado por el toque sobre sus cabellos pero aún manteniendo su postura, bufó el chico -Scout no necio, Scout fuerte, Mick ser débil. Scout debe proteger a Mick, Scout debe proteger cachorro- balbuceó frunciendo su seño

El australiano soltó un suspiro, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro manteniendo la sonrisa en sus labios, resignándose por ahora a ese espíritu libre e instinto que el chico había desarrollado al crecer en la jungla. Sintió como el cuerpo de Scout giraba en sus piernas, quitó su mano para dejarlo acomodarse como el quería, quedando el pecoso boca arriba con sus ojos azules ahora mirándolo a él.

-Scout no ser débil...- murmuró cruzando sus brazos en su pecho, haciendo notar más la evidente carga que ahora tenía dentro de él

-Sé que no lo eres...- se acercó al niño plantando un beso suave en su frente fresca, la mano que solía frotar la espalda viajó al vientre hinchado del chico y acarició causándole cosquillas -...pero estás cargando a nuestro cachorro y debes guardar energías para traerlo a este mundo-

-¿Por qué?- preguntó juntando sus cejas, estaba encaprichándose con esa subestimación que solo vivía en su mente

Mick era paciente con él, debía serlo, ahora tenía que cuidar de él así que respondió -Porque este bebé necesita crecer grande y fuerte para poder sobrevivir, y no puede hacerlo sino te pones gordito y duermes cuando es necesario. Si te fuerzas podrías dañarlo, y no quieres hacer eso, ¿verdad?- preguntó apelando por ese instinto materno que el chico estaba desarrollando con cada día que pasaba y salía a flote de vez en cuando

El rubio gruñó pensativo, era muy orgulloso para ceder a una petición así, sobre todo porque no estaba acostumbrado a esta nueva dinámica. Pero si Mick decía que debía hacerlo por el bien de su futuro hijo entonces debía ser cierto, después de todo Mick sabía muchas cosas y nunca le mentiría, todo lo que Mick hacía lo hacía porque lo amaba y el amaba a Mick, y en definitiva amaba al cachorro que estaba creciendo dentro de él.

Cerró los ojos sin decir nada, era su forma de ceder y darle la razón al australiano. Mick respondió con una risita. -No tienes remedio, pequeño canguro- 

***********************************************************************************************

... 

_"¡Jeremy! ¡Jeremy!"_

_"¡Madre! ¡Mamá! ¿Quiénes son ellos?"_

_"¡No se lleven a mi bebé! ¡Jeremy! ¡No!"_

_"¡Mamá! ¡MAMÁ!"_

_..._

Scout abrió los ojos de golpe y se levantó en alerta máxima, su respiración era irregular, como si hubiera corrido mucho, el golpeteo de sus latidos era evidente en sus oídos, ¿qué había pasado?

-¿Estás bien? oye... Scout, fue solo un sueño- el sonido de su respiración agitada despertó a Mick.

-¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó desorientado en la oscuridad de la noche, giraba su cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de enfocar su vista entre el azul del cielo nocturno y el color negro que reinaba en su guarida, alterado y sudando frío, con ojos aguados y un raro nudo en la garganta

Mick lo acurrucó entre sus brazos atrayéndolo a su pecho desnudo, acomodándolo cerca de su corazón. Los latidos del ex cazador solían relajarlo cuando estaba tenso, era un arrullo cómodo y reconfortante; acarició su espalda esperando que el chico se relajara un poco.

-Ya, ya... fue solo un sueño, todo estará bien amor- palabras dulces salieron de sus labios, podía sentir todavía al rubio cenizo temblando entre su abrazo -estoy aquí, relájate-

Su pecho subía y bajaba tratando de controlar su respiración, pequeños besos fueron depositados en su frente aperlada por el sudor, manos grandes y callosas acariciaron su cabeza y vientre, notando de pronto movimiento dentro de este último.

-ouh- exclamó el chico sin saber que había sido eso

-Parece que lo despertaste- Mick sintió la patada bajo su palma y sonrió un poco sobre la coronilla de Scout -tu bebé acaba de patearte-

Scout pestañeó varias veces, era la primera vez que sentía el movimiento de su cachorro y agradecía un poco esto pues lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad olvidando un poco esa tensión formada en su cuerpo a causa de la pesadilla reciente.

-No sabía que hacían eso- murmuró, refiriéndose a su hijo o hija

-Esa es la forma en la que demuestran que estan vivos, Scout- fue el turno de Mick para hablar

Ambos no dejaban de maravillarse y sorprenderse por todo lo que se les ponía en frente, Scout por su ignorancia y analfabetismo y Mick por cómo esta pequeña aventura desafiaba todas las probabilidades y lo que conocía hasta el momento, pero la ciencia aún avanzaba y había un mundo abierto de cosas por descubrir y documentar.

-Mick...-

-Está bien, sino quieres hablar de eso ahora no voy a presionarte- el ex cazador ya sospechaba lo que podría ser, ya habría tiempo para eso

Entre el barullo y el momento íntimo que se estaba formando entre ambos las luciérnagas empezaban a brillar afuera como estrellas estando al alcance de la mano creando una atmósfera acogedora para ambos... Un pequeño recordatorio para Mick de otro acontecimiento importante entre ellos.

-Mira eso- susurró observando ese pequeño espectáculo con el chico aferrado a su cuerpo

Scout giró la vista un poco para ver a lo que el ex cazador se refería, las luciérnagas se movían como si flotaran en el cielo, como si fueran lucecitas amarillas danzando en el aire. El pecoso contuvo su aliento trayendo a su mente una memoria diferente que lo hizo sentir avergonzado y aumentaba la temperatura en su rostro, lo que no pasó desapercibido para Mick.

-Volviste a tensarte...-

-Scout está bien, hablará con Mick en la mañana- ocultó su rostro como pudo en el pecho del australiano decidiendo evadir esa sensación, acomodándose lo mejor que su vientre hinchado le permitía trató de volver a dormir.

Mick negó con la cabeza dejando que Scout regresara al mundo de los sueños.

***********************************************************************************************

Eran pequeños lapsus de memoria que fueron apareciendo, casi al mismo tiempo que ambos se dieron cuenta que el más joven estaba en gestación.

A veces Mick se sentía culpable de haberlo puesto en una situación que el chico no entendía, las pesadillas y sueños vívidos iban en aumento con el pasar de los meses estando a la par del crecimiento del pequeño bulto que tenía en su estómago; sin embargo la bruma de sus recuerdos se iba disipando con estos episodios, ayudando a comprender mejor el pasado que se ocultaba tras aquel muchacho.

Ya tenían con ellos algunas pistas de lo que pudo haber sido antes de terminar perdido entre el laberinto tropical verde: Scout recordaba algunos muchachos con los que jugaba de niño, recordaba el sonido de las carrozas haladas con caballos, risas, el aroma de comida casera, un acento raro, el sonido de los barcos a vapor, la voz de una mujer... Un nombre

-Scout- habló Mick revisando uno de sus cuadernos de cuero donde anotaba los recuerdos del chico

-Scout no está aquí, Scout molesto- había descubierto esa mañana que le costaba ponerse de pie, ¿cómo se suponía que protegería a su compañero y cachorro con el peso extra en su estómago?

-Scout, esto es importante- volvió a llamarle, el chico gruñó en respuesta, se estaba poniendo a la defensiva.

El clima tropical no le estaba ayudando en nada, el aire era húmedo, el calor aplastante y creía que los pájaros estaban haciendo mucho más ruido que de costumbre.

-Ugh, ¡Scout odiar época de apareamiento!- se quejó tratando de ponerse cómodo en donde estaba, recostado entre hojas de palmera frescas

Mick se acercó al chico sosteniendo el cuaderno entre sus manos -amor, la primavera pasó hace tiempo- se sentó a su lado seguro de que Scout pudiera mirar lo que estaba a punto de mostrarle.

Mick no dijo nada, esperó que el rubio estuviera interesado y no tuvo que esperar mucho para eso, giró su rostro mirando sobre su hombro al de cabellos negros y sin decir nada el ex cazador procedió.

-¿Qué tanto recuerdas sobre tu familia?- preguntó dejando al chico pensar su respuesta

Al escuchar la pregunta, Scout decidió olvidar por ahora su mal humor.

-Um... Scout no sabe- dubitaba y fruncía el seño, rascó su barbilla (un gesto que aprendió de Mick) y algo se le vino a la mente -Scout recordar vivir con muchos niños-

-¿Crees que hayan sido tus hermanos?- preguntó uniendo de a poco parte de las piezas del rompecabezas

-Eso creo...- no parecía seguro, en sus recuerdos veía a los mismos niños conviviendo o jugando con él. Tal vez eran 7 o 10, reconocía sus rostros, oía sus voces pero no podía terminar de entender qué eran de él.

Mick prosiguió, tenía una corazonada -La mujer que viste, la que lloraba en tus pesadillas, recuerdas cómo era?-

-Um... Tener, tener cabello negro, hablar gracioso... Mismos ojos que Scout, azul... Scout recuerda color azul- 

De repente, el chico tuvo otro pequeño episodio: era un recuerdo un poco distinto, había un par de banderas, voces hablando al mismo tiempo, alguien gritaba un nombre pero no era una mujer.

...

_"¡Jeremy!"_

Era otra persona

_"¡Esto no era parte del trato! ¿A dónde llevan a mi hijo?"_

Manos enguantadas...

_"Papa, ¡Papa, no me dejes con ellos!"_

Un acento diferente.

_"Todo estará bien, Jeremy. No mires atrás, te quiero mucho, petit lapin"_

El sonido de un disparo

Llantos, más gritos... y de nuevo la realidad.

...

-¿Scout? Reacciona, amor- agitó su hombro regresando al chico al presente, de nuevo en su refugio, de nuevo en la selva, otra vez al lado de Mick

Scout se sobresaltó tensándose casi por completo, jadeó pestañeando rápidamente -Scout bien, Scout recordar más... Haber banderas, rojo, azul... estrellas, scout recordar estrellas-

Mick sabía a lo que se refería -Scout, ¿sabes lo que es el nuevo mundo?-

El rubio negó con la cabeza, el ex cazador procedió a explicar -Scout, es posible que hayas venido de América- 

-¿A... méri... ca?- saboreó la palabra en su boca, era familiar, algo que tal vez conocía

Tenía sentido para Mick, al igual que Australia, América fue una colonia inglesa y concordaba con algunos aspectos que el chico había recordado: el acento inglés extraño, algodón, la forma de estrellas, un hombre gracioso con sombrero de copa, que muchas cosas de origen británico le fueran familiar. No había duda, el chico creció en el nuevo mundo.

***********************************************************************************************

-Hnng... ¡Mick, duele!- el chico se encogía en su sitio, sentía punzadas en su vientre bajo, era como puñaladas.

Una tormenta se veía en el horizonte, junto con el sonido del agua de la cascada hacían eco en medio de la selva. El grito de los babuinos acompañaban los alaridos de dolor de Scout, las aves volaron sorprendidas por el escándalo y el mar bravo rompía violento contra la playa, llevando a las olas un poco más allá de la arena.

El dolor en el cuerpo del pecoso iba en aumento, dándole pequeños descansos de minutos que servían solo para dejarlo respirar, su frente aperlada por el sudor frío se contraía del mismo modo que sus extremidades y dedos se aferraban fuerte a lo que podían tocar. Mick sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo, lo había visto en varios animales y aún así se sentía aterrado.

-Relájate, ¿de acuerdo? ¡De acuerdo!- sus manos temblaban, sus nervios estaban a flor de piel, no había pasado mucho desde que las contracciones empezaron y según los cálculos que había hecho, aún faltaba un tiempo antes de que el bebé naciera.

-¡Mick!- chilló con voz aguda, casi estrangulada

Su primera opción fue llevarlo al lago, debía poner a salvo al chico y al bebé de depredadores que pudieran oler la sangre. La cueva, aunque segura, no los protegería de una emboscada, al contrario, sería más fácil acorralarles.

-¡Mick!- llamó una vez más, dolido y tratando de morder su propia lengua. Odiaba sentirse tan vulnerable, repudiaba esa sensación que le causaban las contracciones y el deseo de no querer sentirlas.

-¡Todo estará bien! No... no te contengas, sé que duele. Estarás bien, Scout- consoló cargando al chico entre sus brazos y apresurándose corrió cerca de la cascada en busca de un lugar seguro.

Salir con el chico a recolectar objetos de la costa había sido muy mala idea, se reprochó en su cabeza por la irresponsabilidad que había tenido al exponerlo de esa manera. Sabía que debía haberse puesto firme con la petición del rubio, pero sino lo hacía él mismo pecoso hubiera salido por su cuenta, hubiera escapado de su guarida como tantas veces lo hizo y tal vez eso hubiera sido mucho peor.  
Tal vez debía agradecerle a dios por no haber llegado a la costa, tal vez debería agradecer por no haberse topado con otros depredadores cerca, tal vez debía agradecer al cielo por ese clima que los hizo desistir de continuar...

Las nubes grises se arremolinaban en el cielo pero no había lluvia, no, la tormenta que se avecinaba venía del océano. Mick corría con agilidad, esquivando árboles, buscando un sitio donde ocultarse, teniendo mucho cuidado con su preciada carga que se retorcía llorando de dolor. Tuvo una idea, pero no sabía si le daba tiempo o podría llevarla a cabo con Scout aferrado a él.  
Una nueva punzada se hizo presente, y la necesidad de empujar surgió en el chico.

-Mick, Scout... empujar... cachorro- jadeó con sus ojos azules llenos de lágrimas

-Aún no, debo ponerte a salvo-

-Mick, scout no cree...- otra ola de dolor se asentó en su cuerpo, realmente necesitaba hacerlo, quería hacerlo, su instinto lo estaba gritando con todo su ser

-Respira amor, no falta mucho- prometió, tragándose su propia desesperación en el proceso.

Se detuvo a la orilla del lago, pensando las posibilidades, mirando a todos lados, tomando la decisión. Era ahora o nunca, no sabía si funcionaría pero debía intentar.

-Scout, aguanta la respiración- ordenó el de cabellos negros

-¿Por qué?-

-Solo hazlo, confía en mi... por favor- suplicó, rezando por dentro

Scout asintió y cuando estuvo listo, Mick entró al lago, sumergiéndose por completo con el chico en brazos. Nadó cuidando de su preciada carga, llendo lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían y acelerando al notar las muecas de dolor del rubio cenizo, pataleó ignorando la belleza de la fauna acuática que tantas veces había notado, hasta que, tras un par de minutos vió la entrada a lo que estaba buscando: una caverna oculta en la cascada, un sitio húmedo con un segundo acceso en la parte trasera de la montaña, lo que llamarían una gruta. Un lugar donde ambos estarían a salvo por el momento.  
  


-¡AEGH!- la primera bocanada de aire sentó bien a ambos. 

Mick salió a la superficie succionando todo el aire posible, buscando recuperar el aliento casi arrastrándose con Scout abrazado a su pecho. Scout tosió escupiendo algo de agua que había tragado y agradeciendo la sensación de la brisa por su piel mojada pues le hacía sentir bien y calmaba su malestar.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó depositando al chico en el suelo de la gruta, el chico asintió.

Una nueva ola de dolor se asentó en el inicio de sus caderas.

-Mick, ¿tu estar bien?- preguntó dejando de lado ese dolor recorrer parte de su espalda

Se quejó de nuevo, cerrando sus ojos, apretando los párpados y cerrando los puños.

-No, no te preocupes por mi, lo importante eres tú- jadeó, sintiendo como su respiración se estabilizaba. -¿sigues queriendo empujar?-

Scout asintió de nuevo, sintiendo como sus piernas temblaban y los dedos de sus pies se agarrotaban en el suelo de piedra.

-Eso, eso es normal, significa que tu bebé ya viene- explicó levantándose del suelo y ayudando al chico a recargarse en una de las paredes de roca pulida con el agua

-¡¿QUE?!- el grito nervioso salió junto con una contracción nueva que lo intensificó mas, las estalactitas temblaron y por suerte ninguna cayó

-Lamento no haberte explicado eso antes, pensé que lo sabías... Digo, has vivido en la selva, supongo que has visto este proceso algunas veces-

-¡Ghn... Ahg! Duele- Scout volvió a quejarse, ya habría tiempo para explicar todo.

-Bueno... um, solo haz lo que te pide tu cuerpo. Empuja cada que sientas presión y dolor en el estómago.-

-Mick...-

-Descuida, ya te tengo... No voy a dejarte solo-

***********************************************************************************************

Estaba agotado, tenía la visión borrosa y se sentía como si flotara... Su pecho subía y bajaba con tranquilidad, ya todo había pasado.

-Estas despierto- el ex cazador saludó con un gesto de alivio en su rostro, ¿tal vez había dormido de más?

-¿Dónde estamos?- murmuró aún estando en el fino borde de la inconciencia, sus oídos se abrieron notando enseguida pequeños sonidos cerca suyo

-Refugiados, por ahora no es seguro salir, hay una tormenta afuera- la voz de Mick empezaba a aclararse y con esta el ruido que captó antes iba oyéndose más fuerte.

Un pequeño flash zurcó por su mente recordando lo que ocurría momentos antes.

-Mick, ¡cachorro!- sintió su vientre dándose cuenta que el bulto había disminuido

Buscó señales de movimiento en su estómago y luego trató de levantarse, pero fue detenido por el ex cazador.

-Tranquilo, ella está bien-

-Ella...-

Mick se dejo caer, recargado en la pared de la gruta para quedar al tamaño de Scout. Entre sus brazos cargaba aquello que Scout llevaba dentro suyo durante todo ese tiempo: era una pequeña niña, de cabellos negros cómo la pólvora, pecas salpicadas en su rostro y manos, piel clara como la leche y ojos azules como los de Scout.  
Al verla, el rubio cenizo no supo como reaccionar, ¿enserio ella estuvo creciendo dentro de su estómago todo este tiempo?

-Oh- susurró, estando en un shock extraño, sintiendo fascinación y miedo a la vez.

-Fue lo mismo que dije...- Mick estuvo de acuerdo

-Es... pequeña- acercó uno de sus dedos, ansioso por tocarla, pero temeroso de cómo pudiera reaccionar

-¿Quieres cargarla?- preguntó y antes de que Scout respondiera, Mick se encargó de acomodar a la bebé en su regazo.

La pequeña miró fijo al chico, y el rubio hizo lo mismo. Se acercó y olisqueó su pequeña cara, la bebé atrapó su nariz con una de sus manitas.

-Es tan adorable- afirmó Mick al verlos interactuar juntos.

Cuando fue liberado, Scout miró un poco mejor a la niña, que parecía a gusto en su protección. 

-Hey... Hola cachorro-

-Cachorro no puede ser su nombre-

-Scout no saber nombres... ¡Mick poner uno!-

El ex cazador negó con la cabeza -no debes dejarme hacer todo el trabajo, amor-

-Um... entonces, decir nombres a Scout y Scout poner uno-

Mick suspiró -De acuerdo... Hmmm, Violet, Mary Rose, Elizabeth, Emma, Beatrice, Marina, Briar...-

-A Scout gustarle flores-

-No sé porque no me sorprende que te gusten los nombres de flores- sonrió abrazando al chico, recostándolo en su pecho

-Flores ser bonitas, cachorro ser bonita-

-Eso es porque eres su madre-

El niño salvaje hizo una mueca de disgusto

-Scout no madre, Scout ser Scout- respondió sintiéndose ofendido

-Para ser justos, tu diste a luz- Mick refutó su argumento

Scout respondió -Pero Mick ayudó-

Mick cerró los ojos manteniendo la sonrisa en sus labios, sintiéndose orgulloso del chico

-Él crédito es todo tuyo amor, hiciste un gran trabajo al traerla al mundo- susurró, depositando un beso casto y dulce en la mejilla del rubio, que se sintió abrumado y avergonzado por el gesto,

La recién nacida empezaba a dormitar en el calor que le brindaba el pecho de su madre, los pequeños ojos azules se iban cerrando y Scout, acunando su cuerpecito entre brazos acercó su rostro de nuevo para marcar con su aroma a la bebé.

-Scout... ¿Qué opinas de Eve?- preguntó Mick contemplando la escena frente suya

El rubio pareció pensarlo por unos segundos -¿Cachorro llamarse Eve? Sonar bien- era perfecto.

*

*

*

Mick atrajo más a Scout a su cuerpo, manteniéndolo tibio con su calor corporal, el rubio se acurrucó escuchando los sonidos de la cascada y los truenos ahogados por el agua que fluía, custodiando, junto con el ex cazador el sueño de su pequeña niña.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola hola hola queridos lectores, la autora aquí con el bonus de este one shot. Lamento haber tardado tanto en sacarlo, tuve un par de bajones emocionales y no me sentía del todo satisfecha con mi borrador inicial. Decidí tomarlo con calma para no hacer un bonus tan abrupto y aquí esta, espero les haya encantado tanto como yo disfruté escribirlo.  
> Como siempre, agradezco sus kudos y comentarios, me hacen súper feliz y eleva mi autoestima :P, también recuerden que subo estos fics a wattpad (aunque ultimamente uso la plataforma para borradores :P), espero tener pronto la continuación de "baby bump" también dentro de estos días. Nos leeremos luego   
> pd: también estaré más pendiente de leer y contestar los comentarios, no acostumbro a hacerlo pero es lo menos que puedo hacer para mostrar que los quiero uwu


End file.
